Night's Belle
by ArrancarMaiden
Summary: AU. Spike comes to town. After a chance meeting, his life changes forever. And history was changed forever. Warning: Female!Xander Read and review please.


**Title: **Night's Belle

**Summary:** AU. Spike comes to town. After a chance meeting, his life changes forever. And history was changed forever.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Taylor Swift's "Love Song". No money will be made off of this (if you actually think this is good enough to make ANY money off of it, you are need to have an evaluation.) So please don't sue me.

**Fandom:** Buffy: The Vampire Slayer

**Warnings: **some bad language and terms. Also, Female!Xander.

**Status: **incomplete

**Rating: **Teen. Meant for teenagers, 13+, right now.

**Author's note**: Takes place in 2009. Don't know much about back then, and can't write very well like it took place in the 90s. Story starts in 2009. Got it?

If you write a flame, please be polite and leave out the insults. I would be the same way.

Also, I can't really write British talk that well, so assume Spike is talking like he does in the show. I will try my hardest to get it right, but don't expect that much. Spike will probably be a bit out of character, but there is some points that I will have to make. One, time passes and his new love has time to change him a bit. The story will also often switch from different points of view. So, be prepared. The story takes place over the course of a year, even though it may not seem so.

Also, Spike comes a bit earlier than he did on the show. Season one instead of season two. And Angel has no happiness clause in the curse. Darla and the Master was killed earlier than in the show, right before Spike comes. Leaving the Master of Sunnydale spot open, except for the Annointed One who was easy to take care of, for Spike to easily take over.

"We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes and the flashback starts

I'm standing there on a balcony in the summer air

See the lights see the party the ball gowns

See you make your way through the crowd

And say hello

Little did I know

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go

And I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes

Escape this town for a little while

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

I was begging you please don't go

And I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me they're trying to tell me

How to feel

This love is difficult but it's real

Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story baby just say yes

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said

Marry me Juliet never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress

It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Cause we were both young

When I first saw you

-Taylor Swift's "Love Story"

**PART ONE**

It was a dark night when the vampire known as Spike, otherwise known as William the Bloody, came into town with a bang. His beloved car, going at speeds that definitely exceeded 90 mph, zoomed into view and knocked the battered Sunnydale welcome sign to the ground with a loud _crunch_. The sign, rather used to this sort of treatment, was a pitiful object barely covered with peeling paint that was once blue but now was almost colorless. Now, adding to the décor, were two streaks of black that would resemble tire tracks. In the morning, when the city crew got the call that the sign needed to be righted _again_, they would spend hours trying to get the tire tracks off but were doomed to be unsuccessful until the whole thing was repainted with a fresh coat of paint.

Spike got out of the car, and looked over the lights in the distance. He took a cigarette out of the pack he had stolen earlier that day and lit it with the lighter.

"Home sweet home." He muttered quietly, taking another whiff of his cigarette before tossing the spent thing to the ground and crushing it with his heel. He sighed, looking at the empty passenger seat in the car. He could imagine a dark haired woman sitting in the seat right now. He had dreamed and waited for this day, but without his Drusilla by his side it wasn't the same.

His beloved dark princess had been dusted on that terrible night in Prague. He had been forced to watch as she was torn apart, limb by limb until she had exploded into dust, unable to help her. The helplessness that he had felt that day was an emotion that he had not really felt since his human days as the bloody poet who couldn't do anything or even catch the interest of the woman he had loved. But now that same bloody poet was gone, having transformed into the feared vampire he is now. But the feared vampire was lonely right now, and really feeling the weight of the depression on his shoulders.

He only kept from walking into the sun because he knew that she would not have wanted him to do so. She had actually told him that exact thing in the days before Prague. She had told him to wait for the dark kitten that would take care of him when she could not. This had come in a rather clear moment for her, when she had acted more sane than usual. He had heeded his promise to her that he would, in honor of her memory. He could only guess who the 'dark kitten' is supposed to be.

**Alexandria's POV**

The door slammed shut behind Alexandria, the walls trembling with the force of the slam. She was confused and more than a little bit hurt. The thin, short teenager sat down on the edge of her bed, feeling like she was about to cry. As such, a few trickles of tears were escaping her tightly closed eyes, in an effort to control the tears.

Since kindergarten, her best friend had always been Willow Rosenburg. Along with their other friend Jesse, they were inseparable. They did everything together, told the other their secrets, and were loyal friends to the other, unwilling to do anything to hurt the other. They defended each other from bullies at school.

But her life had been shattered. Her best guy friend Jesse was missing. He had not been seen in days, since that night at the Bronze. She had gone home early that night, complaining of a sick stomach that made her unable to focus on anything else.

_Flashback _

_Alexandria clutched at her stomach as a wave of pain (well, only slight pain, mostly discomfort) suddenly appeared. "Ow."_

"_You okay, Alex?" Asked her best (guy) friend, Jesse, looking concerned. He stood next to her, holding her arm. She was tempted to say that everything was fine, but that would be lying. He, like Willow, could often tell if she was lying. Mostly because they knew her so well, to well in some cases. She often failed to tell others if something was wrong, and would try to hide any troubles. One thing, though, they didn't know the whole truth was about her home life. Jesse and Willow suspected that she was beaten, at least, and verbally abused, but she would always deny it if asked. She would say that she was fine and could take care of herself. She had been doing it for years, would be the thought that would run through her mind._

_Her home life was the big problem of her life. Her father was an alcoholic, and often took out his troubles on his wife and only child. Alexandria's mother, Jessica, did the best job in raising and protecting her daughter as she could. But there was not much that she could do. Jessica tried to keep her husband's attention on her and off of Alexandria. Because a deep fear of hers was that Tony Harris would notice, in the perpetual fog that he was always in, that his daughter was becoming a woman and wasn't so little anymore. So far, he hadn't noticed. If he had, things would escalate fast in the Harris household._

_That, though, was something that her friends had no idea of. And she wanted to keep it that way. _

"_Yeah, just some stomach troubles." She moved out of the doorway, allowing others to get through. Jesse moved with her, still with the concern in his face._

"_Are you sure? Do you need to go home?" He asked. Alexandria tried to protest that she was _fine_ and it would go away on its own. But the expression on his face made her pause. She looked around the Bronze. There was a big crowd tonight, and the band that was playing was already getting on her nerves, never mind that their brass was making her head pound. _

_She sighed. If he insisted. "Fine. You'll be okay here by yourself?"_

_Jesse shrugged. "Sure. Might find Willow or dance with some girls. I'll be fine." He paused, his gaze locking on a dark haired girl that had just walked past the, along with her sheep **cough**cough** followers. "Or I'll just go hang with Cordelia a bit."_

_Alex grinned, forgetting her troubles for a little bit. Cordelia. That means that Jesse would be spending the whole night trying to get the popular girl's attention, and maybe a date. She had been waiting for him to notice his crush walk by. Jesse, since about the time he had started to notice girls, and even before then, had been fixated by the ice queen known as Cordelia Chase. He had it bad for her, but the ice queen never noticed him, and when she did it was in disgust. But Alexandria had high hopes for the relationship to work out eventually. At least she hoped so, for Jesse's sake. And she had made it her personal mission in life to make Cordelia notice Jesse, which wasn't going so well naturally. _

"_Fine. Have fun with Cordy." She hugged Jesse, giving him a peck on the cheek, and then grinning mischievously at him. He laughed at her expression and watched her go out the door._

_Then he turned and walked after Cordelia. Alexandria, pausing at the doorway and looking back, watched him walk away. She suddenly felt a cold chill, and shivered. She tried to shake off the feeling that something was going to happen and that she should stay there with Jesse._

_Ignoring the voice in her head that was saying to chase after him, she walked out the door. _

_End flashback_

That had been the last time that she had seen him. She had gone home after that, taken something to help the stomach, and then gone to bed. Not even thinking that something could happen to him. Jesse was a black belt in karate, and had a great sense of when there was trouble. He had always been okay, why would something happen to him now? It would be later that she would remember the feeling that she had had that night, and wish that she had listened to it. Maybe Jesse would have been okay.

But something had happened to him. Jesse had not been there waiting for her to walk, usually to ride because he was already 16 and had his license already but the car was in the shop, her to school. She had waited for a while, growing more worried by the second. Finally she had gone inside, not even thinking about how late she was going to be, and called Jesse's house. He hadn't answered, but his mom did. She was worried about Jesse and told Alexandria that he had not come home yesterday and asked if she had seen him. Alexandria had started to worry big, and had told her all that she knew that she had last seen him at the Bronze.

Finally, Alexandria had gone to school, about two hours late. There, the second oddness of her life happened. When she had told Willow about Jesse and quizzed her about if she knew was he could be, Willow had gone weird. Alexandria had known her for years and recognized a lot of her behavior patterns. How she had acted told that she knew something that she wasn't telling about. And there was a strange look in her eyes.

Then Willow had seen a blond girl walking up to them, and had hurriedly introduced Buffy Summers. Alexandria had seen the glance between the two when she had asked Buffy if possibly she had seen Jesse. Something was going on.

It had been two weeks since then. And now Alexandria knew something was happening that she was not clued into. Willow, since their discussion, had not even mentioned Jesse nor asked if there was any sign of him. Willow was now spending more and more of her time at school and outside of school with her new friend, Buffy. And the more the relationship between those two grew, the less the age-long friendship with Alexandria and Willow shrunk. There was a lot of awkwardness, sadness, and regret on Willow's part in the few times that they did see each other, and anger, confusion, and hurt on Alex's part. They never talked anymore.

They, Buffy and Willow, spent a lot of their time in the school library. Alex knew this because she, unlike many students, actually used the library. She had started to find the two girls in the library, and whenever this happened the two would clam up and watch here until she left the library. She loved the library, and didn't allow this to stop her from going. She just chose other times when the other two had class to go to the library. She had become friends with Rupert Giles, the librarian, after finding that they shared many personal interests. They had started to have discussions about the various literature that both loved, and some other things. She had come to enjoy these talks so much that she had switched one of her classes to a study hall in the library (a class which had both Buffy and Willow in it, and that had grown unbearable.)

So the friendship with Mr. Giles, or Rupert as he eventually insisted to be called after she messed up his last name too many times (G-man among other nicknames, and wrong pronunciation), grew. She enjoyed being in the library, and he enjoyed having someone who could understand the love of books like he did.

Jesse was still missing. Officially, he was a runaway. But Alexandria had taken time to go make sure that his mother was alright each week. His mother knew that her Jesse wouldn't run away, and Alexandria knew this too. Whatever had happened had been unintentional on his part.

Now, Alexandria was up in her room on the verge of tears. She had had a run in with Willow. Willow had been acting like Jesse had never existed, and she had confronted her with that.

_Flashback_

_It had started with a conversation between two boys that both of them had overheard. It had been two boys talking about Jesse._

_Looking at Willow, who had been listening, but had just looked away and returned her attention to Buffy, Alex exploded. _

_End Flashback_

She had yelled at Willow, demanding answers. Why was she avoiding her? Why did she not even ask about Jesse? What had happened to Jesse, because she knew that she knew?

She had been on the verge of tears when Willow, something out of character, started to yell back. Why was she acting so immature? Jesse was gone, and why was she still in the past? Many more questions like that had been thrown.

Eventually both were crying. Willow had been the first to run away, with Buffy following throwing glares back at Alexandria. Alexandria, watching those goes, had turned and grabbed her bag. Running to the library with tears flowing down her cheeks and sobs threatening to choke her, she had burst through the doors. Giles, at the desk, had looked up to see the sobbing girl. Immediately, he had gotten up. Before he could think, the small girl had thrown herself at him. Collapsing against him as even more tears and cries burst forth. Looking awkward, he had just held her, telling her to just let it out. After the tears had dried and stopped, finally, she had been embarrassed, but he had assured her that all was okay.

That was what led to her current situation. She had rushed home after that. Easily slipping past her drunken father in the living room, who had passed out yet again, she had slipped up to her room.

Looking around said room, she realized that it dearly needed cleaned. And repainted, of course, but that would have to wait until…uh…never. She would never spend the money to repaint a room that she planned to move out the moment she turned eighteen.

She had never minded the room really. All it contained was a bed, a dresser, and a couple boxes of personal items. Most everything else had mysteriously, or not so mysteriously when you considered dear daddy's expensive addiction, disappeared over the years. The things that she really valued were contained in the hidden boxes behind the fake wall in her closet. Those hidden storage spaces were pretty handy. If she ever met whoever had put them in, she would have to thank them.

Looking out of her window, she sighed. Really, she was putting too much energy into this thing. Even how much it hurt her, this was Willow's choice. It was out of her hands now.

Standing up, she moved to the window. She needed a walk to clear her mind. And get some long overdue thinking and pondering done.

**Alexandria's POV**

'Maybe this wasn't the greatest choice' was what Alexandria was thinking two hours later. She had been wandering Sunnydale for the past few hours. She knew the layout of this town like the back of her hand, but still found herself lost. (And barely dodging the various creatures of the night, luckily, even though she had no idea of what was happening.)

She was now in the warehouse district, at least she could guess that. Looking at the number of used, unused, boarded up, broken down, and rotting warehouses around her, all of various stages of use and decay, she was getting the creeps. And she had that creepy crawly feeling that she was being watched.

**Spike's POV**

Spike stood on top of the warehouse that he had claimed, once 'owned' by the Anointed One, now the Dusted One. He had taken over as the Master of Sunnydale, a really easy task. And most of the minions of the Short One had been dusted along with the midget.

He had found out, as soon as he had taken the time to go to the local demon bar to find out the news, that the Master had been dusted right before he had arrived. Darla had been dusted some time before. Not that he had felt sorry in any way for her. She had been the most annoying person, putting it lightly, he had ever known. He had hated her with a passion and she him.

He had gotten bored earlier, and had headed to the roof to watch the town. And had seen the human girl wandering in the streets below him. At first, his first reaction had been to go 'rescue' her from her ordeal. But, before he could jump down to the street behind her, he had paused. Then decided to sit back and watch her. There was something about her that was different than the normal feeling that he got from 'walking-happy-meals'.

The girl couldn't have been older than fifteen, at least. She was small, shorter than him (probably about three inches shorter) and thin. She also had long dark hair that cascaded down her back. She resembled Drusilla, actually. The same hair, almost to the exact same shade. But she was obviously not Drusilla, because she was shorter.

Spike stood there and watched her stand in the middle of the street, not moving. She looked up and down the street, obviously wondering which way she needed to go. She looked lost, and by the fists at her side that was trying to strangle the air, she was lost.

Jumping down silently on the street behind her, he landed on his feet. All without making a single noise.

**Alexandria's POV**

Alexandria clinched her hands in frustration. This was not happening to her. She should know where she was. She had spent her whole life in this place, and knew most of it like the back of her hand. But not this area obviously. She in fact didn't even recognize it. The day couldn't get any worse.

Deciding to try to retrace her steps, she turned around. And nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of the most _gorgeous_ man that had somehow crept up on her.

The first thing she noticed was the almost white blond hair and the shockingly ice-blue eyes. He was only a couple inches taller than her and had on a long black duster that only partially hid the red undershirt.

She stepped back on reflex and tried to make her pounding heart cease its drumming.

"Sorry if I scared you luv. I noticed that you looked lost and wondered if I could help in anyway. " Oh, that voice. He had a British accent, and a different way of speaking. She wasn't getting any danger signs from that internal voice of hers, so she would act cautious and alert.

"Yeah, I somehow found myself here. Do you know how to get back to Main Street from here?" Alexandria cautiously said.

He smiled slightly. "Of course luv. Just a couple of turns from here. I can show you the way, if that is okay."

It didn't look like she would find her own way out, and she was starting to get nervous at how late it was. Strange disappearances and deaths tended to happen at these hours. And she had no choice but to trust him, to an extent.

"If you don't mind."

The smile was back and like a gentleman, he held out an arm to her. "Then it's this way." She hesitated briefly, unsure what she should do. There was no warning bells going off in her head, but that didn't mean anything.

Strangely, she took the arm. She didn't know why she did, she just did. And from that moment on, she never regretted her decision.

**Spike's POV**

Now that he was up and close to the girl, he could see that her eyes were chocolate-colored. She was unsure what to think about him, who was obvious in her stance and gaze.

She had almost jumped out of her skin when she turned around and saw him there all of a sudden. Her heart had tried to run a marathon by the sound. He had to fight to keep a predatory smirk off his face. Best not to scare the girl off.

He was curious. And it was because of this curiosity that he decided to let her live for a bit. He could almost see the thoughts turning in her head.

He had put on some of his old charm and learning when talking to her, and it obviously worked. He could be quite charming when he wanted to. And he had put a little more into his offer to help to better convince her to accept his help. It worked.

The hand that took his offered hand was warm, and the heat felt good. She was unsure what to do, so he decided for her.

"Shall we go?" He gestured with his free hand. She nodded and off they went.

**Alexandria's POV**

Why did he have to be so good-looking? It was distracting. She was trying to be cautious around him, not fully trusting him. He could be one of the many freaks that were increasingly trying to get her alone with them or flirting with her or even trying to take advantage of her. But if that were the case he wasn't following any of the ways they usually tried.

He was actually leading her to the main streets and not any back alleys. And there were lots of people about, never mind how late it was. And he was friendly; she had to give him that.

**Spike's POV**

To distract her a bit, he started to talk to her.

"So what is a beautiful young lady like you doing all alone at this time of night, especially in the warehouse district?" She jumped a bit when he started speaking and hesitated a bit in answering.

"Just taking a walk to uh….clear my mind. Have not a clue how I ended up there though. And thanks for this again." She nervously laughed a bit. "You're not a serial killer are you? Because if you are, I'll have to let you know that I am a pretty good fighter and know a bit of karate."

Spike smiled. Oh, if she even knew just what and who she was walking with. She wasn't lying about the fighting bit, either. He could tell. "Well, I am also known in certain circles as William the Bloody, and part of the Scourge of Europe."

She blinked at him, unsure what to think about that. "Scourge of Europe?"

"Yep. Traveled with some friends, killing, murdering, and overall destruction throughout the whole of Europe for years. Was bloody fun too. Have a bit of reputation for that." He laughed, thinking of those glorious times. Was the bloody best time of his life, traveling with Angelus, Darla, and Drusilla throughout Europe. And seeing the sights too. Sights that he had dreamed about seeing as a human. He had still been part of the poet then.

She obviously didn't know if he was serious. She was looking at him strangely.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Spike." He added a dramatic bow with his name, and was rewarded with a laugh for his efforts.

"Alexandria. Local resident of the kingdom of Sunnydale, at your service." She was giggling as she did a curtsey to him.

Spike grinned, actually having a bit of fun with the dramatics. He took her hand and kissed the top of it. "Lovely to meet you on such a fine night. Shall I be your escort this beautiful night?"

Okay, her smile could be contagious. And he could get used to seeing it. At that moment, he decided that he would have to see her again. He put it off to the fact that he was lonely.

"So, Alexandria, here we are. Your grand destination."

**Alexandria's POV**

She hadn't even noticed that they had reached the Bronze. How did he know that she wanted to go here? She shrugged it off as coincidence. The Bronze was on the street that she had said that she needed to get to anyways. And why not go there. It wasn't like she was doing anything else that night. Her parents wouldn't miss her anyways.

She looked at the charming man that called himself Spike. And he was charming. And funny. She had decided that he was joking earlier about the killing, and had dismissed it from her mind for right now.

She felt a bit of disappointment. She didn't want to see him go, despite that she had just met him and didn't know him. Then she came up with an idea. Perhaps a stupid idea, but she ignored that little voice in her head that said that exact thing.

"Want to come in with me?" She quickly asked before she decided not to, or he left.

Spike looked surprised. Then a grin spread over his face. "Sure luv. I would love to." He held out an arm to her and she took it. They then went inside the club.

**General POV**

She had the greatest time she had had for a very long time. When they had gotten inside, she had led him to a back table. There, they had remained for a while, talking. Spike, after getting over some inner turmoil, as it seemed to her, talked freely. He was really a complex person, as she had found. And despite his outer appearance, had the love of literature and the arts that she did. He had obviously had learning beyond the basic level, and showed it. They had talked for a long time about the finer points of classic stories.

He seemed to avoid the mentioning of certain topics, but not for other. He, after freezing in thought, opened up to her about a woman named Drusilla, and the eluded to the impact that she had made on his life. She had opened his eyes, according to him, and helped him to find the strength inside of him that others chose not to see.

He was still in love with her; this was very obvious by the way that he talked of her. He didn't say it, but it was obvious that something terrible had happened to her. Alexandria could relate, and tried to distract him from the pain by switching to another topic.

She told him about the disappearance of her best friend Jesse, and how much she was worried about him. She even shared that feeling that she had had at the Bronze that night, and the feeling she had about something terrible happening to him. He listened to her angry rampages about the slut that called herself Buffy Summers, and how she felt around her. How Willow seemed to drop her for Buffy, and how she never even tried to see if Jesse was okay.

And later, when the emotional turmoil of the past weeks became too much and she fell apart; he surprisingly gave her a hug and just was there for her and lent a shoulder for her to cry on. And she did.

**Spike's POV**

Alexandria was a very strange girl. There was something about her that drew him to her, and not in the blood frenzy type of way. She was interesting, sharing much of the same interests as he did. She loved the type of music he did and loved many of the classic books that the youth of that day tended to avoid.

And she was not a shallow person at all. She was very complex. She could stay and appear so calm and funny on the outside, yet there was depth to her that he hadn't seen for a long time. Or hadn't cared to see. She seemed to carry around a deep sense of sorrow around her since he had seen her, and he soon found out why.

When she talked about her friend Jesse, he had known exactly what had happened to him, or close to it. She lived on top of the Hellmouth, so it wasn't that hard to guess. He had been nabbed by a vampire, one of the many ones that favored the atmosphere of the Bronze. Whether he had been turned was any one's guess, but he would bet that he had. The fledges these days had no respect on what it really meant to turn someone. Fledges didn't turn other fledges, that was one of the unspoken rules. But here it was so rarely followed. And often the poor creatures that came out of it had no chance to evolve from a fledge and/or minion into a true vampire. Of course it could have been something other than a fledge, but that was rather unlikely. But it could have happened, though.

He would have to see if he could find out. Out of curiosity of course, he couldn't possibly tell her that her friend had probably been turned into a vampire. Maybe later, after he turned her.

'Wait!' Back to that thought. 'After he turned her?' Since when had he decided to turn her? But he knew where that thought had come from. She would make such a wonderful delicious vampire, he knew. There was such darkness and potential of darkness within her. She was already fun to be around as a human. He could tell when, if, he turned her that she would keep part of the soul.

Always losing the soul when one was turned was a myth. It did happen of course. Most fledges and minions were like that. But those who were destined to be more would keep at least part of the soul. How much would vary. Some lost a little bit, some a lot more, and even some kept it all. They were the same. Often there was just the unwillingness to engage in some activites were lost. And even, that was kept.

He had known a vampire in Germany that had kept it all, soul and inhibitions. This particular vampire had been one of the top most powerful vampires in Europe, and one of the oldest. He had rarely killed; enjoying showing that he had control, showing a certain smugness over those who didn't have that control. He had probably only killed when he was very young, when he had not the control of a Master Vampire. And that had been over three hundred years before, at least that.

Actually, keeping the soul was a sign that that vampire was the childe of a powerful Master Vampire and/or would become one, or was immensely powerful. This knowledge was laughed at by some vampires, though, namely the Master underneath Sunnydale. But that particular attitude was carried by those that felt threatened by the fact.

The so-called Master was threatened by it. He had none of his soul and it was purely luck that he had risen to the status he had now. But he was laughed at and ridiculed by all vampires outside of SunnyHell. Only here was he viewed with any awe or respect. Or even feared.

Spike had kept most, if not all, of his soul. And only had lost the inhibitions that had so plagued him as a human. And he was viewed as one of the most powerful Master Vampires out there in his own right, especially when compared how relitively young he was.

The all-those-who-are-turned-lose-the-soul was a myth that was spread and believed by mainly the Watcher Council. Only that group of old farts believed that nonsense. The shamans and supernatural leaders throughout the world laughed at it, and had seen the evidence that it was nonsense with their own eyes.

Alexandria wouldn't lose any of her soul, if he could guess right. If you were experienced enough, and had seen enough, you could start to guess which people, if turned, would lose very little or none of the soul. And those type of people were very strong mentally and were generally intelligent. He could guess the thrall that Drusilla had been so fond of, and could use so effectively, would not have even worked on her. And she was powerful; he could feel it in his very bones from being so near her. There was so much power deep inside her, waiting to be used. Inborn magical ability, maybe. Or a gift, or gifts, like the kind Dru had had.

Why he had comforted her when she had begun to cry, he had known it was coming by the emotions he could feel in her beforehand, he didn't know? He admitted to himself that he was interested in knowing her, and that included comforting. He wasn't sure of the nature of the interest, but he was sure that he wanted to see her again. If not anything else, she was interesting to talk to, and was very intelligent. She was a very good discussion partner, knowing her opinion and how to back it up with facts. He was lonely for a good discussion partner, not having one for longer than he could think of. Dru, not matter how much he had loved her and would have done anything for, was not sane enough for and probably wasn't interested enough if she was sane for any type of intelligent conservation.

He better not try to think on this anymore. At least without a strong drink.

**Alexandria's POV**

Spike was turning out to be a blessing that night. He got her mind off of Jesse and Willow, and onto other more pleasant topics. To her delight, he had turned out to quite the surprise. He was charming, handsome…wait. Did she just say that he was handsome?

Mentally shaking her head, she turned her attention back to Spike, who now was looking at her in interest. She just realized he had asked her a question. She blushed.

"What?"

He grinned but said nothing. "I said, do you want to dance?"

She smiled brightly, and nodded. Taking her hand, he led her to the dance floor. The band had just started a slow song, requested by someone for his girlfriend, and Spike led her to the middle of everybody. When she just stood there, unsure what to do (having no idea how to dance like that) and looking at everybody in obvious confusion, Spike lifted her hands and placed them in the correct positions, on his shoulder and the other hand interlocked in his. He started to move, with his hand on her side and the other interlocked with her fingers, slowly. She just let him, letting him take the lead.

As she looked up at him straight into his eyes, the music seemed to fade away. She was no longer aware of the other couples around her. All her attention was focused on Spike's face and his blue eyes. They continued to move, the band having decided that the couples of their audience wanted some time to dance together.

Part of her couldn't believe that she was dancing with a guy that she had just barely met, but the other part of her ignored its friend. It had seemed like she had known him for a long time, and there was an eerie familiarity to him that told her that she had known him for a long time.

She wasn't aware of when she put her head on his shoulder, resting against him as they continued to move slowly around. She closed her eyes, and breathed him in. He smelled like the night air, and of smoke. But it wasn't an unpleasant smell, it smelled rather good to her. His own special scent.

**Spike's POV**

Spike was thinking a lot of the same thoughts. He didn't know why he was dancing with her, someone he had first seen as a meal but now had evolved into something else, but he was. The last person he had danced like this with had been Dru, just two hours before she had gone beyond his reach for all eternity.

It wasn't unpleasant, it was the very opposite. She smelled of lilacs and of sugar. He had no idea where the sugar smell could come from, but he didn't care. And when she had rested her head against him and exposed skin, he strangely didn't have to fight any bloodlust. Even his demon was quiet. The sense he got from inner-Spike, as he had nicknamed him, was that she was off limits. She was HIS.

All to soon it ended. For them both. When she lifted her head as the music stopped, she yawned widely. It just escaped her but Spike noticed. He smiled at her.

"Tired?" He quietly asked. She tried to protest, but another yawn escaped her. He smiled again. "There is nothing bad in being tried. The human body needs it. Come, I'll take you home."

She was too tired to protest him finding out where she lived. Her eyes were threatening to shut now, and she was having trouble keeping them open. She barely noticed as Spike led her out of the door, and when he swung her up in his arms.

"413 Northway." She barely got out before darkness closed in.

**Alexandria's POV**

She came awake as a soft hand shook her awake. She protested groggily, then blinked when she recognized that they were there already. She turned her head to look at Spike.

"Already?"

"You were asleep a while. Took only a short time to get here. Thought you didn't want anyone to know you were out at this hour."

She smiled, "Yea. Thanks. Would be a big disaster. Parents would freak….Um…"

She paused. Spike smiled again, she loved that smile, and she went on.

"Can…uh…I…see you again." At his surprised look, she continued, "I really enjoyed tonight, even though I just met you. And you might be one of those stalker types or creeps, but I don't really care. I just want to see you again. It was really fun today and I really enjoyed it. Um…you helped to get my mind off of…things…and I don't mean that is the only reason that I want to see you again. I mean, you really helped, but you were fun to talk to and that dance was the greatest."

He put a finger at her lips, raising an eyebrow at her babble. "Breathe, Alex, breathe. Got to have some air in those lungs of yours."

"Oh! Sorry! I tend to babble when I'm nervous…uh…I mean…"

"Yes. How about tomorrow night?" Delighted, she grinned up at him. He continued, "Will even make a formal date of it. How about I pick you up here at seven, and we'll go to dinner."

"Yes, oh yes. Would love to." On an impulse, she threw her arms around him and put her lips to his in a kiss. It was a quick one, and the next minute she was climbing the tree next to her window and climbing in. Waving cheerfully at him, she disappeared.

Spike stood there in the empty street, shocked and not all together displeased. His only thought was, 'She's a good kisser.' He turned around, and walked in a daze down the street.

**PART TWO**

**(This part will be in journal-format and takes place over a period of five months. There are a lot more entries, but only a select few are shown.)**

_**Diary of Alexandria Harris, **_

_Spike kept his promise the next night. The day after the night I met him was better than the previous day, with the fight with Willow, but it wasn't the best either. I spent my time avoiding Willow, and her new friend Buffy the Slut, and trying to focus on schoolwork. But all I could think about was Spike. I think that I have something going on with him in my mind, obsession, falling for him, or something else. _

_Every time I tried to do a math problem, I just kept picturing the expression he had when I had asked to see him again. It was a mix between shock, excitement, glee, surprise, and longing. And that smile of his was one of the most beautiful things that I have seen for a long time. I am falling for that smile of his. It is a true smile, not the smirk that I have grown to recognize as amusement or when he was being sarcastic. I also had the feeling that he used that smirk when he was in a fouler mood and felt like 'playing' with something. It was predatory. But not at me, never at me. _

_I had one class with Willow and Buffy the Slut. That was history. It wasn't really a class per se, but a big gathering of students in the gym about the upcoming trip to the museum next week. I was really looking forward to it since finding out about it two months ago, but not now. I would love to avoid it altogether, but short of a hospital stay, it is unavoidable. And for a grade. So I will just have to deal, since we are going in groups and have to stay with that group. And my former friend and her new friend are in my group. There's a conspiracy, I tell you. _

_There's also a trip to the zoo Friday, but that should be okay. It is after all a big zoo, and plenty of places to hide from Slutty and her tree. Mainly the reptile house, Willow hates snakes with a passion, and the more predatory animals. The hyenas should be a great place to be. I hear that there is a new exhibit._

_Spike, on exactly the time he said he would be, was waiting outside my house. He knocked on my door and introduced himself to my parents, who surprisingly was sober and played fair. I say he easily won over my parents with the charm he was literally oozing out his skin pores. He even got my dad's respect, which was a surprise. Because nothing about the other boys I know, even Jesse, got my dad's respect or even something except his dislike. _

_So Spike took my arm and led me out to his car. Somehow he had gotten my phone number and called earlier to talk. He said to wear something nice, to 'show off my beauty', to quote him. So I was in a nice skirt and top. The skirt was a dark purple and the top, basically a fancy tank top, was a lighter purple. It was casual enough for a more casual setting, but looked nice enough for a fancy restaurant, as long as it wasn't too fancy. _

_His car was a beautiful silver color and looked like it had been recently cleaned. Spike helped me in the car and got in himself. Then we drove out of town, to a nice restaurant on the edge of the next town._

_Some of the people inside were…odd. There was something really strange about them, but I couldn't tell what. But it was somewhat fancy, with the nice dinner set and stuff that I had no idea how to use. But Spike showed me. _

_I really had a great time. We talked a lot more, since we were becoming more comfortable in doing so, and laughed more than half the time that we did talk. The waitress was really nice, making sure I had everything I needed. I had a delicious dish of nicely prepared chicken with white sauce. It was one of the most delicious dishes I had eaten for a very long time. I followed it up with strawberry lemonade and cheesecake as dessert. Spike was laughing at the noises I was making the whole time, since the tastes were creating heaven on earth for my taste buds. He just had a steak, which was not very well done and looked just sickening with the red meat. When I said so, Spike just laughed at me and took a big bite of the meat. _

_We went out to a movie afterwards. It was cool. It was a so-called horror movie. I say so-called because they achieved an effect that was not really intended. Laughter and lots of it. It had poor acting, poor special effects (the monster was downright funny, not even talking properly), and an overall poor quality. But we enjoyed it. Spike had to hold me up coming out of the theater when I fell down laughing, even though he wasn't that much better. We enjoyed the movie, because it was enjoyable anyway. And funny._

_He was the absolute gentleman that night. We went to the Bronze for some dancing after the movie. And what a dancer Spike is. He had all the girls drooling after him, even Cordy was trying to get his attention, and even some of the guys was checking him out, either trying to copy him to get the same reaction from the girls, or had other thoughts. He didn't mind. He ignored them all, to Cordy's utter confusion and frustration, and had eyes for me. I don't know why, with Cordy hanging on him all night. But he did, and it was so cool. _

_I even, with his encouragement, found myself ignoring everyone else and what they thought and just enjoyed myself. And Spike, when he was dropping me off, told me that I had all the guys drooling after me when I was out there on the dance floor just being myself. And when I told him there must have been some other reason and it wasn't me, he said that they were finally seeing my beauty._

_I tried to deny that, but he just quieted my protests when he kissed me. I was blushing, according to my mother, as I went inside. I can't wait to see him again. He gave me his phone number, and just tell anyone who answers the phone that it was Alex and to get Spike. _

_Alex_

_**Diary of Alexandria Harris,**_

_Spike was right, I admit it. And he's going to get that smug look on his face and say that he told me so. _

_All the boys at school are paying me much more attention now. Today at school, I had over half the school boy population approaching me for dates or just to 'talk'. Apparently words of the events on the dance floor at the Bronze had spread like wildfire throughout the school. And it seemed the rest were hanging around me, afraid to approach me. _

_But I have only eyes for one guy. Spike. With his long black duster and bleached blond hair. When I found out that he dyed his hair, I immediately started to tease him. He didn't really care about the teasing, just teased right back about the noises I was making at dinner the other night. That immediately shut me up._

_One thing, all the girls were totally jealous of me, I can say that. Even Cordelia was._

_Alex_

_**Alexandria Harris's Diary**_

_I've not written for a long time. A lot of things have happened. It's been over two months, and I have been changed, probably forever. _

_It happened at the zoo, or at least started there. After visiting everywhere else, I saw the Hyena House. And to my disappointment, it was closed. Yellow tape covered the entrance and had signs warning to stay out. They detoured most, but not all were staying out. I saw Kyle and his gang of thugs entering with Lance in their grasp._

_Kyle was once a good guy, in elementary school. He and I were actually good friends, having grown up on the same street. But he started to change in middle school, seventh grade to be exact. He started to be really mean to me, and others. Picking on others and bullying became his hobby. So thus Kyle the Thug was born._

_Me, being such a good person (and actually picking for a fight), went after them. I heard Willow and Buffy the Slut try, but they were stopped. Ha-ha for them. Or they were the lucky ones. _

_I got there just in time to pull Lance away from them, and then it happened. The hyenas growled, and we all looked. All I remember is meeting the eyes of the hyena and wham! Something took me over. I have no idea what, but I was suddenly not in control of myself anymore. _

_I am pretty sure that the hyena spirit possessed me. And any doubts vanished later, when we ate the pig. I, for one, would never do that! It was really gross. And the behavior that my body was going through also convinced me. _

_Willow and Buffy noticed. Of course after I said some really nasty things to Willow that I would never otherwise say. And so, after being caged after Buffy caught me in the gym and knocked me out, I was rescued by my pack. So to put things short, I along with the pack was led to the zoo, where we were 'de-possessed'. But something went wrong. _

_I wasn't. But I pretended to not remember anything, just like the rest of my pack. _

_Something happened. I could still feel that something was out of wack with me. So, after some consideration, I went to Spike. And spilled everything._

_And he had some surprising news for me. He told me that vampires, demons, and magic was real. And that my dear old town was right over what is called the Hellmouth, the gateway between this world and the dimension that is known as Hell. _

_He found out that the spirit that took me over was the leader of the pack, and that my decision to defend Lance led to her seeing my strength. And that instead of leaving was still there because she was too strong. Spike helped me to figure out to contact her. I found out that she was severely weakened, but there was no way for her to leave. She was dying, which is severely weird because she's supposed to be spirit. Anyways, a solution was found. We merged._

_Her strengths and gifts were merged with me, creating another being altogether out of the original. I was still me, just with the hyena's strengths, gifts, and abilities. The hyena's spirit was gone. She was at peace, and was happy. _

_Alex_

_**Alexandria Harris's Diary**_

_Spike has come clean with me. He has told me something that I can't believe, but which I know is true._

_Spike, otherwise known as William the Bloody, is a vampire._

_Alex_

**Alexandria's POV**

I was heading over to Spike's warehouse. I knew it was where he had first seen me, and I had first met him. And now I know how he had appeared so suddenly behind me that night. I was surprised that he hadn't had a snack when he first saw me. But I have a feeling that Spike is a very unusual vampire.

_When he had told me the truth, it was in the middle of the park. He gripped my hands, as I sat on the bench next to him, and looked at me. The expression he had could only described as serious. _

"_I've not been completely honest with you, Alex. And if you don't want to see me again, I'll...completely understand." He paused, hesitant to say more. Alexandria stared at him, not understanding. She had never seen him so unsure. He had always been so confident. What could be so bad that she, once she knew, would never want to see him again?_

_Swallowing, he continued. "Alex, I told you about the real Sunnydale after the hyena… incident, remember?" _

"_Yes, but what…" _

"_I'm…a…vampire."_

She, once realizing he was serious, had gotten up immediately and hurried away, not trusting herself to say anything. It was only later, up in her room that she had realized that it didn't matter to her. He was Spike, and he had shown that he was dangerous numerous times. But not to her.

There had been numerous times that he could have hurt her, but he didn't. That proved more than anything that he cared about her. And she cared about him and didn't care if he was a vampire. She had come to care for him deeply, perhaps even to love him. She had started to fall for him the first time they met, and it had just continued. She had fallen for Spike, and fallen fast. Nothing else mattered. Now to show him that.

**Spike's POV**

Spike was sitting on a box in one of the many rooms in the warehouse. He was feeling down and depressed. No matter how much he had told himself that this day would come, he wasn't prepared for it.

He told himself that he shouldn't care what Alexandria thought, that if she didn't accept him as a vampire that that would be okay. That it didn't matter if she was afraid of him.

But it did matter. Over the past few months, he had come to care for Alexandria very deeply. He was fiercely protective of her, and would do anything. He had never cared for anyone like this for a very long time. The love he had had for Drusilla was the only thing closest that he had ever felt like this. And the 'love' he had had for Cecily Adams before Drusilla, before he had been transfixed by the beautiful and strange woman that had given him so much more, by giving him the kiss of death. He had not loved Cecily at all, at least nothing like this. She had only been a beautiful woman that had caught his attention like no other before her. And so he had mistaken it for love. It might have been love, but not like the love he had come to have for Alexandria Harris.

Alexandria was the most beautiful woman that he had met for a long time, out of humans, demons, and vampires. She was witty, intelligent, and funny. She also had one of the most caring hearts and souls that he had ever seen, always willing to help out. She was loyal to a fault, and would always stick with those that she called friends. It was her friend Willow that had broken the friendship, not her. Never her. And the loyalty and hope she still had for Jesse was still as strong as ever.

She was also loyal to her family, even to her father. No matter how he treated her and her mother, she would still love him. And loving such a person as Tony Harris that was an accomplishment. She would continue to forgive him for a very long time. She didn't blame him for his behavior, but the bottle.

She was the most forgiving person that he had met for a long time. She would forgive someone up to a point, though. There was a limit to her patience. And it helped if one was genuinely sorry, willing to admit their faults.

He had fallen for her, and fast. He couldn't help it; just seeing what type of person she was would make anyone, even the most hard-hearted, fall for her. Even Spike's minions had been won over. She had only met a few, and didn't know what they were then, but her attitude and her heart won them over fast. She had given a couple of them money just because it looked like they needed it. And she would accept no no's out of them. The story had spread like wildfire and the other things that she had been seen doing had been obvious. And she wanted no reward.

For that alone, she would be given immunity from hunting. No one was willing to kill her. Even most of the demons in town had this attitude. And it was a bonus to her that she was the unofficial consort of Spike, the Master of Sunnydale. Everyone had seen Spike and her clearly when on one of their outings. It was obvious that to hurt her, and allow her to be hurt, would be fatal. A death wish. Because if that happened, Spike would hunt the perpetrator down, and kill them. And a quick death would be out of the question.

She wasn't perfect. She would be the first one to say that she wasn't. She had hard times, a lot of them. But she always tried to stay cheerful and up at all times, no matter what was going on in her life.

He should have expected this. He had feared her reaction to the truth. Now, there was no chance. And to respect her wishes, he would back off. Even if it killed him. He would spend an eternity without her if she was unwilling to be around him. He expected that was the sign that he really loved her.

At that moment, Max, one of the minions, came into the room.

"Master Spike, Mistress Alexandria is here."

He looked up. "Did she say why?"

"She wants to see you."

Spike hurriedly got up. "Leave us alone. No interruptions unless it is an emergency, is that clear?"

"Yes Master Spike." But Spike didn't hear, he was heading through the door already.

**General POV**

Alexandria was waiting in a large room. Unlike the rest of the warehouse, which was full of dust and dirt, this room was clean. There was a large red bed in the corner, with red curtains. It looked like it wasn't used that much. There was a chest in the corner, locked with a large old fashioned iron lock.

On the wall, surrounded by candles, was an old-fashioned portrait of a beautiful dark-haired woman. That was obviously Drusilla, the only person it could be.

The minion, apparently that was what he had called himself, called Max had led her to this room, explaining that it was the cleanest and most livable of the whole place. Apparently it was Spike's room, but he didn't use it that much. Max had gone to tell Spike that she was here.

She was looking at the portrait when a low voice said behind her, "That was Drusilla."

She turned around to look at him. Spike was looking at the portrait with distinct longing.

"What happened to her?"

"Gone. Was dusted in Prague." There was a sorrowful note in his voice, the sign of pain. From his voice, and expression, he had obviously loved her. "She was my sire, the one who made me what I am today. She was…wonderful. She was a seer, and wasn't quite sane."

"Why wasn't she?"

"Angelus, her sire, drove her crazy before turning her. But it was a part of her when I met her, in an alleyway in London. She offered me so much. And I took it." He was still staring at the portrait, deep in thought. Thinking of that day so long ago. She could imagine it clearly. A young man talking to woman, wary and alert. But drawn in the promises that were being offered.

"Angelus?" She questioned. Somehow it sounded familiar. Oh, right! She had seen the name in a book in the school library. But…why would the name of a vampire be in a book in the school library?

"Calls himself Angel now. Got him cursed with a soul and all that. Nonsense, frankly. He had kept part of his when he was turned, about half of it."

"So how could he get it back when half of it was still there?" She guessed what he was going to say next.

Spike smirked at her, "Exactly, pet." He looked at her more. "Why are you taking it so calmly, all this talk about vampires?"

"Think I would be running and screaming away?"

"Yeah. So, why…" He started but was hushed when she put a finger to his lips, shushing him.

"Let me." The finger came away when she could see that he wasn't going to talk anymore, just listen. "I don't care that you are a vampire." He started to say something but was stopped by the look on her face. "You're Spike to me. William the Bloody to others, but not to me. You wouldn't hurt me, because you would of by now. I've known you for months, and you had lots of chances to do so. But you didn't. And…"

Pausing, she looked up at him. "I care for you. Very deeply. And I think, no I know, that…I…love…you."

At his shocked look, Alexandria came closer. She put her arms around his neck, so that they were talking face to face. Looking into his eyes, she repeated.

"I love you. Being a vampire, that doesn't matter."

Spike's face showed his feelings of shock, surprise, and relief. Putting his hands around her and holding her close, he breathed deeply. "That's good, because I love you too. And I am never letting you go."

_**Spike's Journal**_

_Alexandria approached me yesterday with a command. We are going on vacation as soon as summer gets out. She wants to get out of town for a bit, mostly to get away from her formor best friend Willow and the girl she got replace with, Buffy the Slut. Buffy the Slut wouldn't leave her alone, demanding her to get over her 'attitude problem' and talk to Willow. But she couldn't just 'get over it.' And it was a command, not a request. _

_I know that she is worried about the Slayer. I told her about that little news, that the new girl Buffy Summers is the Slayer. And what she said, to quote her exact words, was 'Naturally. And if she is accidentally killed during a fight, it doesn't matter. You can kill her, I won't care. She's an idiot, anyways.'_

_I told her the other day about what I had found out about Jesse. Apparently Darla had been seen with him last, and she had turned him after draining him to the brink. And Jesse had avoided being staked by the Slayer the third night of his vampiric exsistance. And plus Darla had tried to stake him after he apparently annoyed her too much. But she probably didn't have a reason for that. She was very impulsive._

_So Jesse had avoided being dusted, and an older vamp had apparently taken him under his wing. So he learned to survive under the older vampire's tutorage. They had skipped town a while back, and all I have to do was find him. Not too hard. Just would take time. And when I did, I will get him back here so Alexandria can have one less thing to worry about and find her friend again. _

_That was her exact words. She really doesn't care if the Slayer is killed. Her only request is that the Watcher, Rupert Giles, and any friends that got caught up helping Buffy to be left to live. She knew that asking for safe passage for the Slayer would be overdoing it. Apparently, the Slayer's friends and Watcher are, or were, good friends of hers, and she doesn't want to see them killed._

_I approached my grand-sire, Angel, the other day asking for a truce. I would give up my quest to kill the Slayer for my consort any day. And sense the other day, Alexandria is now my consort, officially._

_A consort is a lot what it sounds like. A companion of the vampire, a lot like a wife or husband for a master vampire. The consort could be human, vampire, or demon. Or any other creature. The ceremony, much like a wedding, creates a bond between the vampire and their consort. And the consort will live as long as the vampire, because of the bond. This aspect will become unneeded when I turn Alexandria. Which I am going to do, and she is expecting. I asked her, and she said to wait at least until she stopped growing, in a few years. _

_And there is a good chance the Slayer's friends would still be harmed, not by me just someone else. And Angel set up a meeting with the Slayer and her Watcher._

_Surprisingly, the Watcher says the wisdom of a truce between the Master of Sunnydale and the Slayer. Apparently, with me in charge the number of deaths and casual turnings has gone down dramatically. I don't take nonsense from my minions. They are not allowed to turn anyone casually. I don't want anymore stupid fledges running around and making us look bad. So, with my control over the minions and fledges of Sunnydale, the number of deaths have gone down. And not much more fledges are made. But it doesn't affect the amount of help I have, since this area draws in vampires like moths to a flame. _

_So, the Watcher and the Slayer both agreed, as long as I continue doing what I am doing, and keeping the local vampire population under control, the Slayer will not try to stake me and I wouldn't try to kill her. We both agreed. Now they just have to worry about the demons trying to take over without having to look over their shoulder looking for me. _

_With that done, I actually had a civil conversation with Peaches, otherwise known as Angel the Poof. He had no idea of Drusilla's final death and when he heard had an emotional breakdown. After all, she was his childe. And no matter how crazy she was, she would always be his childe. _

_Of course Peaches was feeling guilty that he had not been there for her. And Spike, instead of the gloating and comments to make him feel worse, Spike held back all the comments that he had thought of to tell Peaches during those long nights after in the events in Prague. But he didn't. Instead, well…he talked. About the good old days of them as a family, of traveling throughout Europe. Not mentioning the killing of course. And he had made peace, well at least somewhat, with Angelus. _

_His new attitude to Angelus was all thanks to Alexandria. She had heard about Angelus, and brought up some good points about what happened. Mmmm, got to think about some more of what she said. She was right about Angelus, and she's going to get that smug look on her face that says "I told you so."_

_Spike_

_**Spike's Journal**_

_**Spike's Journal**_

_Been a few weeks. Been hanging out with Angelus, of all things. Mostly drinking, smoking, and playing cards. Or some other thing. _

_Introduced Angelus and Alexandria, finally. As the head of my line (which he is now after Darla and the Master was dusted), Angelus needed to know and bless our union. All I can say that they hit it off. Alexandria impressed him. Can't say how, by just acting like herself. _

_Pretty proud of her. That's my girl. _

_Spike_

_**Spike's Journal**_

_Got everything taken care of. Angelus will be acting in my stead as temporary Master of Sunnydale when I am gone. I am taking Alexandria to Italy. Got a good deal with some demons who owe me big. Got everything taken care of with her family too. _

_The story is that a relative is taking her to Europe. This is due to my quick thinking, some favors, and some help by demons that owe me created me a new temporary identity as her cousin. Who just got some money and is taking his favorite cousin to Europe. Some mojo by a few Ttyir elementals altered some memories to fit the cover story. _

_Leaving right after school ends. Will be a surprise._

_Spike_

_**Spike's Journal**_

_Alexandria was delighted to find out. We are leaving tomorrow night, after she gets packed. Angelus assures me that he will keep Sunnydale under control. The minions know of his reputation, and he has proven it on a few occasions. He'll do okay._

_Alexandria just arrived. Got to go._

_Spike_

_**End**_

**So there is the story. Hope you like it. Took a while to get it right and to my satisfaction. **

**So now that you are done, you can press that handy dandy button on the bottom of the screen. A screen will appear where you can write what you think. Good or bad, flames are okay. As long as you be nice (unlike one review I got that insulted me, my work, and even my choice of (pen)name. So please none of those please.) But anything else is welcome.**

**Sequel or not to sequel. Not decided yet. **

**So, what are you waiting for? Read and review.**


End file.
